Thank you, Hyuka
by SuperJunior137
Summary: Ketika FF gaje ini hadir di depanmu (?)


Menceritakan seorang gadis yang datang ke dalam hidup Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

Ia dicibir dan dimusuhi oleh para KyuMin Shipper karena dianggap Ialah penghancur KyuMin Couple..

Padahal niat dan tujuannya baik…

Gadis ini adalah salah satu KyuMin Shipper, tetapi telah dimusuhi banyak orang.

"Oppaaaa!", gadis itu berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang merupakan Couple Favoritnya. Saat itu ia sedang menyaksikan Super Show 5 yang diselenggarakan di Jepang. Dengan membawa Lightstick bertuliskan "KyuMin Never Dies", Ia terus meneriakkan couple satu ini.

Sebenarnya saat dia menyaksikan, tak hanya dia yang menjadi penggemar KyuMin Couple. Teman sebelahnya yang merupakan sahabatnya yang Ia ajak menonton Super Show juga menjadi shipper couple tersebut.

Ah iya, aku melupakan suatu hal. Nama gadis itu adalah Hyuka. Dan jangan lupakan sahabatnya yaitu Ayuka. Mereka sudah lama menjadi KyuMin Shipper dan selalu berdoa KyuMin itu menikah pada suatu saat nanti.

Jangan ditanyakan berapa foto-foto KyuMin Moment yang ditempel dikamar Hyuka. Hampir seluruh kamarnya ditempeli poster, maupun foto. Saking Hyuka mencintai KyuMin Couple dan sangat mendukung. Bukan Hyuka saja yang mendoakan, pasti KyuMin Shipper yang sedang membaca FF ini juga begitu kan ? ;)

Konser selama 5 jam itu telah berakhir. Semua penonton berebut menuju pintu keluar. Kecuali Hyuka dan Ayuka. Sampai stadium itu kosong, mereka masih berada di dalam stadium. Menunggu couple idaman mereka keluar sejenak, dan setelah itu mereka bisa meminta foto bersama.

"Hey, kau yakin mereka akan keluar ?", tanya Ayuka.

"Aku sangat yakin. Setidaknya mereka ada waktu untuk keluar sebentar.", kata Hyuka yakin.

Dan benar… 5 menit setelah Hyuka berkata, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar menuju atas panggung kembali.

"Ah! Itu dia! Benar kan kataku?", tanya Hyuka sambil membusungkan dadanya dan menepuknya.

"Kau hebat bisa menebaknya! Yuk kita minta foto?", kagum Ayuka.

"Sebentar, aku mempunyai firasat tentang mereka. Mending kita diam disini dulu."

Mereka melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berduaan diatas panggung. Mereka memunguti hadiah-hadiah yang fans lempar ke panggung. Dan disaat Sungmin menemukan sebuah papan yang berisikan foto-foto KyuMin dan tulisan SarangKyuMin dalam bentuk Hangeul, ia mengambilnya dengan senyum.

"Hey! Itu hadiah dariku!", ucap Hyuka kegirangan. Iya, itu hadiah karya Hyuka yang Ia taruh diatas panggung. Dan sekarang, Sungmin sedang memunguti hadiah itu. Hyuka dan Ayuka berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyu..", panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Wae Ming? Kau menemukan sesuatu?",

"Aku menemukan ini… dari orang yang mencintai kita.", kata Sungmin sambil menunjukkan apa yang ia genggam. Kyuhyun membaca tulisan itu, dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kalau mereka mencintai kita, kenapa tidak? :)"

"Aku yakin mereka sangat mendukung kita."

"Sangat… mereka dari hari ke hari selalu mensupport kita. Bahkan ada yang menyuruh kita untuk cepat menikah. Kau tahu? Kebanyakan Mention dari twitterku menyuruhku untuk segera menikahimu."

"Kkkk~ itulah 'anak-anak' kita."

"Mwo? Banyak sekali. Kau ingin punya anak banyak, eoh?", canda Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun tertawa dan saling berpelukan. Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin, mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Lama… lama… dan lama… Hyuka dan Ayuka hanya membulatkan matanya. mereka berdua sangat senang mendapatkan tontonan gratis dan real dari mata kepala sendiri bahwa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

"Aish, kalau gini gimana kita minta foto. Jelas-jelas mereka menikmati waktu untuk berdua.", kata Ayuka bingung.

"Aku tidak enak jika mengganggu mereka berdua. Lebih baik kita pulang. Bukankah kita sudah mendapat tontonan gratis? ;)"

"ah, baiklah. Lebih baik kita jaga rahasia ini, dan tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah ^^"

Keesokan paginya, Hyuka berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya yaitu mini market yang terletak di sekitar Tokyo. Tidak jauh dari tempat Ia tinggal. Selama perjalanannya, Ia sesekali melirik arlojinya. Meskipun dia sudah agak pagi berangkat, tetapi Ia sangat takut terlambat karena ketepatan waktu sangatlah diutamakan di tempat kerja.

Di lain tempat….

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau benar seorang homoseksual dengan salah satu personil Super Junior yaitu Lee Sungmin?", pertanyaan frontal dari salah satu wartawan yang mengerumuni Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang pergi ke salah satu mini market.

"Hei, kau bicara apa? Lebih baik kalian memberiku jalan.", kata Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari pertanyaan. Tapi, namanya juga wartawan. Yang gak budek, malah jadi budek. Diberitahu malah nggak mendengar.

Hyuka saat itu telah dekat ke tempat kerja. Dia tidak melihat kerumunan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jawablah pertanyaan kami. Apakah kau benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Lee Sungmin?"

"Tidak. Aku mempunyai sepasang kekasih. Dia seorang wanita!"

Kyuhyun menarik Hyuka yang jelas-jelas sibuk melirik arloji dan kaget ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun. Hyuka tampak kebingungan dan rada takut.

"Inilah kekasihku yang sebenarnya."

Hyuka membulatkan matanya, "Apa?!"

"Oh, ternyata dia seorang gadis yang cantik. Apa kau berencana menikahinya?"

"Kami akan segera menikah."

"APA?!"

Kyuhyun dan Hyuka berada dalam sebuah café pada pukul 7 malam. Kyuhyun terpaksa menunggu Hyuka pulang dari tempat kerja. Hyuka hanya memutar-mutar cangkir cappucinonya dengan gelisah. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan awal pembicaraan.

"Kau… kenapa tidak mengakui hubunganmu dengan Sungmin Oppa?"

"Kau tahu aku adalah seorang public figure yang sangat susah membuka rahasia pribadi?"

"Tapi kenapa kau mengakui aku sebagai pacarmu?! Itu tidak benar! Aku takut Sungmin Oppa membenciku!"

"Tidak pilihan lain…. Hanya kau perempuan satu-satunya yang ada didekatku."

"Kau tahu, aku selalu mendoakan agar kau dan Sungmin Oppa menikah. Aku penggemar kalian yang selalu membuat karya untuk dijadikan hadiah. Tapi… kenapa jadi rusak seperti ini~", Hyuka mulai menangis. Ia tidak menyangka.

"Maaf…"

"…"

*Kamar Hotel KyuMin*

Sungmin sedang menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Lama. Sangat lama.

"Aish, dimana Kyuhyun ? Handphonenya tidak aktif. Aku semakin khawatir."

Saat Sungmin menyetel televisi, program itu menayangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang diintrogasi wartawan Tokyo. Sungmin yang mengerti bahasa Jepang, mendengarkan berita itu dengan baik-baik.

"_Inilah kekasihku yang sebenarnya."_

_Hyuka membulatkan matanya, "Apa?!"_

"_Oh, ternyata dia seorang gadis yang cantik. Apa kau berencana menikahinya?"_

"_Kami akan segera menikah."_

DEG

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya. Pikirannya jadi kacau setelah Kyuhyun mengungkapkan bahwa Ia akan segera menikah dengan seorang gadis. Ia memenjamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Meletakkan jaket dan membuka masker yang Ia kenakan.

"Sungmin~"

"…."

"Aku…"

"Jangan katakan lagi. Aku sudah tahu."

"Maaf. Wartawan itu menyebalkan."

"…"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, menatap wajahnya yang hanya menatap langit-langit.

"Mianhe..", Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku hanya menganggap ini hal yang biasa. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tapi karena berita itu, aku harus menikahi gadis itu."

"Itu pilihanmu.."

"Bukan… Kaulah pilihanku."

"….."

"Besok, dia ingin kesini. Ingin berbicara denganmu.."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tidak ingin merespon banyak.

Semenjak berita itu meluas di dunia maya, banyak sekali yang akhirnya membenci Hyuka. Mention pun banjir dengan kata caci makian dari ELF maupun penggemar KyuMin. Salah satu tweet yang sangat menekan hatinya adalah :

"Kau KyuMin Shipper palsu!"

Hyuka semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Ayuka, sahabatnya hanya bisa menenangkan dengan kata "sabar".

Esoknya..

Hyuka meminta izin sehari saja untuk bekerja, dan akhirnya diberi oleh atasannya. Langsung saja dia pergi ke hotel yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan rahasia yang dijaga ketat (?), Hyuka pergi ke kamar hotel KyuMin dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tok Tok Tok

Sungmin membuka pintunya dengan wajah yang kurang senyum.

"Annyeong Haseyo.", Hyuka membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo masuk."

Hyuka masuk dengan rasa bersalah. Meski bukan salahnya, tapi dia tetap merasa bersalah.

"Aku..kesini ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Aku sudah tahu dari Kyuhyun semalam :)"

"Sebelumnya maaf jika aku datang kesini mengganggu waktu luangmu."

"Ah, itu salah. Justru aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan salah satu penggemar KyuMin Couple. Kau shipper yang beruntung. Terima kasih sudah mendukung kami :)"

"Ah, iya. dan.. soal berita itu. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf. Aku salah…"

"….."

"Maaf bila membuat kalian hancur. Aku.. jujur. aku selalu mendoakan kalian agar cepat menikah meskipun sesama jenis. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kalau aku akan menjadi seorang penghancur hubungan kalian. Maaf.. sekali lagi maaf."

Sungmin hanya diam melihat Hyuka mulai menitikkan airmatanya.

"Aku hanyalah penggemar kalian, aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi penghancur hubungan kalian."

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu, ini berawal dari kecelakaan kecil, dan berubah menjadi fatal. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ini sudah terjadi dan berlalu.", kata Sungmin.

Sekelebat ide ada dalam pikiran Hyuka.

"Oppa, aku punya ide~"

"Hm?"

Hyuka membisikkan idenya tersebut.

Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Hyuka

Mempelai wanita mengenakan gaun putih dan wajahnya sengaja ditutupin kain yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

Saat mempelai wanita dan mempelai pria mengucapkan janji, masing-masing menjawab "Saya bersedia"

Kyuhyun tampak terpaksa dan gelisah karena Sungmin tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahannya.

"Silahkan mencium pasangannya masing-masing.", suruh pastur kepada pasangan yang telah sah menjadi suami istri ini.

Kyuhyun dengan berat hati harus mencium seseorang yang tidak Ia cintai. Ia membuka kain penutup wajah *jangan anggap cadar ya -_-'* dan…

"MWO? SUNGMIN?"

Sungmin hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu. Ternyata yang Ia nikahi itu Lee Sungmin, bukan Hyuka.

"Kau kenapa bisa menjadi pengantin?"

"Hyuka menyuruhku menjadi penggantinya. Jadi, aku yang menjadi istrimu saat ini ._."

"Ah, lebih baik seperti ini. ^^"

Dari kejauhan, Hyuka mengabadikan pernikahan itu dengan memotret. Baru 1 menit saja sudah puluhan foto. Apalagi 1 hari? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil pengantin. Sebelum mereka masuk, masih sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap Hyuka. Hyuka mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Selamat berbahagia!", teriak Hyuka.

"Terima Kasih!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengabaikan wartawan 'beo' yang mengerumuni mereka. Mereka langsung tancap gas menuju hotel untuk ….. ya you know lah XD

END


End file.
